Movable panels are increasingly common in vehicle panel assemblies, such as instrument panels for the climate control, audio, video, or global positioning systems of a vehicle. Movable panels are generally movable to an open position to reveal additional controls or screens for controlling or monitoring a vehicle system. The movable panel may have controls and/or screens mounted thereon for use when the movable panel is in either or both of the open position and a closed position. The additional controls or screens are generally in a fixed position behind the movable panel.
In view of the foregoing, it is at least one object to provide a multi functional device for a center stack, with a storage room behind the control panel, which provides an improved functionality.